My Heart, My Kohaku
by Flowerperson
Summary: He would always be in her heart, no matter what Naraku planned.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** My Heart, My Kohaku  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Essences of Angst and Spiritual.**  
Summary:** He would always be in her heart, no matter what Naraku planned.**  
Status:** One-shot.  
**Word Count:** 1156**  
Notes:** A sweet little sibling fiction on Kohaku and Sango. The quote is from the subbed version, not the dubbed. In the dub it is: _"Help me, Sango… I'm so afraid…" _by Kohaku and _"Do not worry. I am right here with—" _by Sango. I decided to use the subbed version only because it used 'Anue-ue'.

* * *

**MY HEART, MY KOHAKU**

_He would always be in her heart, no matter what Naraku planned._  
_Based on the siblings Kohaku and Sango_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

"_Anue-ue… I'm scared!"  
"It's all right. I'm with—"  
- Kohaku and Sango, Episode 24

* * *

_

_**It's going to be okay.**_

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. The problem was… she didn't know if she'd ever be able to let go. Her other hand reached over and wiped away his salty tears with her thumb. She was going to pull her hand back and rest it by her side when he suddenly grabbed onto it tightly.

Well, at least he didn't want to let go either.

_**I will protect you.**_

And it was true. She'd protect him from everyone: Naraku, his incarnations, Inuyasha and Miroku's distrust… She didn't understand how they saw him as a threat. He was her _brother_. Not that Inuyasha would know anything about sibling love and Miroku had been an only child.

More tears. She wiped them away without even thinking, like it was an instinct.

_**Don't ever leave me.**_

Sango would be here forever – he did not have to cry. For one so small, he seemed so strong. Some would see his tears as a demonstration of vulnerability but at least he was brave enough to show his emotions. And after all that he had gone through, the best thing to do was cry. But now that his sister was here, he would no longer have to cry or be upset.

Shivering, it became clear that Kohaku needed to be held. Her other arm surrounded him as she pulled him closer. Her arms would hold him and keep him safe. His skin was cold, but Sango's warmth would stop his tremors.

_**I will help you.**_

The bond these two siblings had could not be broken. Even Naraku was dumbfounded at the amount of devotion these two had for each other. He would _never_understand it for it was something far more superior than him. This was _love_, something Naraku had never been able to comprehend.

Kohaku sobbed and she held onto him tighter. She would always be here, and he would never have to shed tears again. If he did, it would be because of joy, not misery.

_**I will be here.**_

He was her heart. He was her mind. He was her soul. He was her world. Sango's universe centred on Kohaku – he was all she had left. Her little brother meant more to her than even her own life. To hear 'Anue-ue' from his lips was similar to the dawning of the sun after millennia of darkness.

Kohaku would be hers from this day on and forever more. Despite what anyone said or did. No matter what Naraku planned and she didn't care about her friend's mistrust. After all, they were just strangers to her; she had only met them a while ago. She had known Kohaku his whole _life_. Sango had seen him through his ups and downs – his wins and his losses. Kohaku and her could not be more in-tune.

_**No matter what they say.**_

He would be with her, in her heart, always.

Why was Inuyasha so sceptical of her baby brother? He was just a kid! Hadn't he seen the terror etched on his face? Hadn't he smelt the fear? Hadn't he _heard_his frightened whimpers?

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_

Obviously, they did not trust what they could not comprehend. Kagome understood because she also had a little brother (although it seemed that they were not as close as Sango was with Kohaku). Inuyasha despised his brother but maybe because they only shared the same father. Miroku had no siblings, and his father had been taken from him at a young age so he probably did not quite grasp the concept of doing anythingfor your family.

But Sango and Kohaku were so alike! If it were not for the age differences, they could have been twins! When Sango had been Kohaku's age, she had also been scared until she had thought of the prospect of protecting her little brother and that had spurred her into becoming the greatest demon-slayer of all time.

_**We are one and the same.**_

Kohaku began asking if what the hanyou had said was true. Was he bad? Had he killed all those people without mercy? Was he a bloodthirsty murderer? No, she said to him as she blinked away her own tears. Her brother was a good boy. Don't listen to Inuyasha, she advised as she played with his short locks. What did Inuyasha know about love?

The hanyou had told her to remember that he was dead and not the same Kohaku she loved. She had responded with a scathing comeback – why then did he pursue Kikyo? She had not allowed him to respond before going into the hut with Kohaku. The taijiya was not in the mood to have an argument with the rude half-demon.

_**We need each other.**_

Inuyasha would see in time. Eventually, he would realise that Kohaku was a _good_boy.

And suddenly, there was a change of scenery. Kohaku was a few yards away in his taijiya outfit. His mask covered his mouth and nose but she could see his scared eyes. He was frightened.

_**You must be strong.**_

She called for him, but she had no voice. She ran over to him and stood beside him, but he made no reaction to know that she was there. To test a sudden thought that ran through her mind, Sango went to lay a hand on his shoulder but it only passed through his body like she was a spirit or something like that.

Destiny. It had been destiny for Kohaku to be possessed by the spider demon and kill father and the others, however much Sango refused to accept it. It was destiny that Kohaku had been controlled by Naraku. Destiny controlled them all.

_**I may not be with you, but you must hold on.**_

Soon, they would all see that the bond between them was indestructible, unconquerable, invincible… and better yet, Sango and Kohaku – the taijiya siblings – would show them _together_.

She would be there for him even through death, just like he was with her through death. For an eternity, they would remain inseparable. Naraku would never be able to separate their hearts – they were linked with strong chains that refused to break. With each tug the evil hanyou made, the links would only strengthen.

_**I'll be with you.**_

She would be there.

Sango would be with Kohaku forever and always.

**_Just look to me for support._**

Kohaku finally did look to Sango, his eyes widening in recognition. The scenery reverted back to the small hut as they were embracing. Witnessing the change in his eyes, her eyes began to water.

Anue-ue, he said. Sister! She was his sister; his loving, older sister that would always protect him. She would be there always, she would support him always and she would love him always.

_**You'll always be in my heart.**_

Her brother.

Her heart.

_**My Kohaku.**_

-

* * *

In the (insert holiday of your choice) mood? C'mon! Drop a review! 


End file.
